SABTU BERSAMA PAPA
by wilish
Summary: Bagaimana jika dua Bapak bapak Absurd macem Sasuke dan Naruto berkolaborasi menjaga anak mereka di hari sabtu? "Catet mulu. Udah banyak utang lu sama gue" "Taikebo! Kopi gua woy" "Bangkee. Panas ini sas!" DRUUUUUTTT "Asyuuuu! Kentut lagi lu nar" "Bangsat bau gila!" "Hahahahahaha sorry kelepasan gua Sas" "Bajingan! Enyah lu darisini!" Sasuke/Sarada/Naruto/Boruto


SABTU BERSAMA PAPA

Cast : Sasuke Uchiha,Sarada Uchiha,Naruto Uzumaki,Boruto Uzumaki,Sakura Uchiha

All chara disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Non-Canon,OOC, Bahasa tidak baku dan fulgar.

Jadi untuk yang ngga suka tipe cerita seperti ini mohon maap.

Humor receh.

Dapat menyebabkan gumoh,siapkan kresek sebelum membaca.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sabtu pagi yang cerah,harusnya pagi ini Sasuke masih bisa nambah kuota tidurnya 2-3 jam lagi berubung ini hari adalah sabtu,soalnya hari tiap sabtu doi libur ngga ada dinas di kantor polisi. Yep Sasuke itu seorang polisi. Masih muda nan ganteng beristri satu dan beranak satu.

Yaiya,emang istrinya mau berapa?

Dan cuma dihari sabtu doang anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara ini bisa leha leha dirumah sambil males malesan tanpa panggilan tugas dari atasannya. Emang sih kalo hari minggu Sasuke juga libur,tapi kadang malemnya doi udah jalan lagi buat tugas malam.

Jadi disinilah Sasuke, duduk di kursi meja makan dengan tampang khas orang bangun tidur. Cuma pake kaos oblong sama celana kolor pendek,duduk bersebrangan sama istrinya yang lagi nyusuin anak perempuannya.

"Mas nanti anaknya jangan dikasi makan pake kuah ramen ya"

Sakura - _istri Sasuke-_ memulai obrolan sambil nepok nepok pantat anak semata wayangnya yang lagi keenakan nyusu dari sumbernya itu. Matanya anak bayi itu mulai merem melek,bentar lagi juga teler.

"Emang ada gitu orang yang ngasih makan anaknya pake kuah ramen?"

Sasuke ngeresep kopi sambil garuk garuk rambutnya

"Ada,tempo hari pasienku ada anaknya yang dikasi makan pake kuah micin"

Sasuke cuman mendengus di kursinya,sambil berguman _gendeng_ terus ngecek hp nya.

"Jadi berangkat hari ini yang?"

Si kepala keluarga ngeliatin istrinya yang masing ngelus ngelus kepala anaknya yang udah merem di gendongan Sakura.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Sakura cerita kalo mau ikut seminar yang diadain rumah sakit tempat kerjanya dan baru semalem dapet ijin dari Sasuke.

"Iya bentar lagi jalan,jagain Sarada dulu ya hari ini. Mas ngga ada dinas dadakan kan?"

"Ngga ada sih. Kenapa ngga dititip ke ibu aja?"

Sakura langsung melotot denger omongan suaminya.

"Mas ini, ibu kan baru pulang dari rumah sakit masa suru jagain Sarada. Lagian kan kamu bapaknya. Jangan enak pas bikinnya doang kamu mas giliran suruh jagain gamau"

Sakura nunjuk nunjuk idung Sasuke, gemes si ibu beranak satu ini ngedenger suaminya ngomong seenak jidat mau nitipin anaknya ke ibu mertuanya yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit.

Sedangkan yang ditunjuk tunjuk cuma nyengir kuda.

 _Doh salah meneh_

Sasuke ngomong dalem hati. Udah bangun kepagian di hari libur, masa iya dia juga harus denger istrinya misuh-misuh dipagi yang cerah nan indah ini.

"Ya ngga gitu yang. Kamu mau aku anter?"

Ngalihin topik dulu yakan,daripada ntar bininya ngambek terus doi ngga dijatah sebulan kayak tempo hari. Bisa berbahaya bagi kelangsungan hidup dan kebahagiaan Dedek Sasuke dibawah sana. _No way_

"Ngga usah mas, ntar dijemput sama bis kok"

Sasuke cuma manggut manggut sambil ngikutin Sakura yang jalan kekamar. Naro Sarada dalem box bayinya.

Sasuke kira Sakura bakal ngambek taunya ngga.

" Ntar kalo Sarada bangun terus nangis kasih susunya ya. Pasti dia haus."

"Makan jam 10 suapin pake bubur. Airnya anget. Inget ya mas anget! Bukan panas"

"Jam 12 biasanya dia tidur lagi,kasi dot nya aja sambil di tepok tepok pantatnya"

"Kalo dia bangun,ajak main main. Mandi jangan lewat dari jam 4 sore. Airnya anget. Inget anget. Cek dulu pake tangan kamu. Baru basahin badannya dikit dikit. Jangan langsung dicemplungin"

"Abis mandi pakein telon sama bedak. Jangan lupa kaos dalam..."

bla bla bla..

Sasuke nyatet apa yang dibilang istrinya dalam otak pinternya,sambil ngeliatin Sakura yang masukin beberapa barang dalem tasnya.

Keliatanya gampang kok.

Tidur

Makan

Mandi

Tidur lagi

Okelah. Mau seminggu ditinggal sama Sarada mah oke oke aja.

 _Keliatannya.._

Ngga lama Sakura pamit berangkat pas ada suara klakson telolet dari depan rumah. Yakali rumah sakit tempat Sakura kerja nyewa Bis Telolet buat nganter karyawannya seminar.

Bukan jaman now banget batin Sasuke. Sasuke nganter istrinya sampe depan pintu, gak lupa sebagai istri yang baik Sakura pamitan terus cium tangan dulu ke suaminya. Baru doi meluncur naik bis telolet yang udah riuh dikejar anak satu komplek yang teriak teriak.

 _Om telolet om_

Yaelah belom juga Sasuke minta ciom!

xxxxx

Sasuke ngeliat jam di hp nya. Masih jam setengah sembilan. Sarada juga masih tidur. Mau balik tidur lagi,udah gabisa. Sasuke mah gitu,kalo udah ketemu bantal emang langsung _pelor_ alias nempel molor. Susah bangunnya macem kebo kena bius level atas. Sampe sampe istrinya tiap pagi harus ngeluarin jurus jaran goyang sama semar mesem biar si tukang ngebo itu bangun.

Tapi begitu doi melek, gabakal bisa tidur lagi. Apalagi kalo udah kena kopi _beuh_ makin jreng aja matanya. Secara doi kan polisi jadi begadang dan tahan melek itu udah jadi keharusan. Dan ngebo adalah kewajiban.

Jadi mau ngapain lu di sisa hari yang cerah ini Sas?

Sasuke mondar mandir di depan tv macem setrikaan. Akhirnya dia mutusin buat mandi sebelum Sarada bangun. Langsung aja bapak muda ini melesat ke kamar mandi. Kepala nya perlu dikeramasin

xxxxxx

Oweee oweee...

Baru 15 menit Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi,belum juga kelar doi mandi. Suara tangisan kedengeran dari kamarnya. Naluri kebapakan Sasuke mengatakan kalo anak perempuannya pasti udah bangun. Tapi nanggung,dia masih pake sampo. Lagi... keramaaass.

Yaudahlah bentar lagi,ntar juga diem sendiri.

Sasuke ngelanjutin kegiatannya ngusap-usap rambutnya yang penuh busa sambil nyanyi nyanyi. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian mata Sasuke melotot. Tiba tiba terlintas di pikirannya

Gimana kalo Sarada bangun,terus gatahan kepanasan didalem box

Terus itu anak manjat manjat box

Terus itu anak malah loncat indah dari box

Terus yang Sasuke bayangin adalah Sarada yang tergeletak gak sadar dengan darah yang berceceran dilantai

Kepalanya bocor

tangan kaki nya patah

Terus..

Terus...

"SARADAAAAAAAA"

Sasuke lari tunggang langgang keluar kamar mandi. Dengan badan dan rambut yang masih berbusa,untung doi masih inget buat nyomot handuk yang ada di gantungan sebelum lari keluar. Kalo ngga aset masa depan Sasuke dan dedek kesayangan Sakura bisa terpampang nyata. Dan dijamin cerita ini bisa jadi 18 plus

 _abaikan_

Sasuke buru buru lari ke box Sarada dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggang,dan yang dia liat pertama kali adalah Sarada yang lagi nangis sambil ngemut jempolnya.

Untung bukan pemandangan yang dibayangin Sasuke yang terlihat di depannya sekarang. Kalo apa yang dia bayangin itu bener bener terjadi bisa bisa lehernya digorok terus badannya dicincang dan dijadikan pakan lele sama Sakura.

Jangan sampai jangan!

"Kenapa nangis nak?"

Sasuke mencoba berkomunikasi,sama Sarada. Coba liat deh itu anak kayanya udah kelamaan nangis. Idungnya merah,pipinya merah,ingusnya udah nyebrang dari idung sampe bibir.

Tapi Sarada cuma bisa mencebikkan bibirnya. Bibirnya yang udah kecil makin kecil karena dia manyun.

 _Doh gakuat gusti_

 _Imutnya ngga ketulungan_

Batin Sasuke menjerit jerit.

Sasuke baru aja mau ngangkat Sarada dari box nya,tiba tiba anak gadisnya yang masih umur delapan bulan itu malah cekikikan.

Lah cepet banget ini bocah mood nya berubah.

Si bapak mengernyit, alisnya yang masih berbusa menukik kaya angry bird. Bingung rupanya.

Anaknya punya bibit bibit mood swing macem Sakura ternyata.

"Kkkkkk..."

Sarada terkikik lagi,terus tangannya terangkat mau nyentuh muka papanya.

Sasuke ikut ketawa. Baru nyadar,pasti Sarada ketawa ngeliat kepalanya yang masih berbusa.

"Papa belum selese mandi nak. Tunggu bentar ya,papa selesein dulu. Ntar papa gendong"

Sasuke noel pipi gembil Sarada terus balik ke kamar mandi,ngebilas badannya kilat terus balik ke kamar buat ganti baju. Abis itu ngangkat Sarada dari box masih yang ngeliatin Sasuke heran.

 _Kemana perginya balon di muka papa?_

Mungkin itu yang ada di pikiran Sarada. Melihat Sasuke udah ganteng dengan setelan baju kaos polo warna putih dan celana pendek jeans selutut dan jangan lupakan busa di wajahnya sudah hilang. Tebakan asal Sasuke doang sih, soalnya anaknya itu ngeliatin muka cakepnya terus dari tadi. Sabodo lah,papa mah emang ganteng.

Dibawanya Sarada ke ruang tv, terus didudukkan di lantai yang udah dikasih karpet beludru warna marun kesayangan Sakura. Sekeliling Sarada dikasih bantal bantal,sebagai antisipasi takut ntar anaknya terjungkal kebelakang pas lagi duduk terus kepalanya kebentur lantai keramik. Kan bahaya. Jadi inisiatif Sasuke mengatakan kalo Sarada harus dipager pake bantal. _Safety First_ katanya.

"Pa pa pa"

Sarada narik narik kaos Polo Sasuke.

"Pa pa pa"

Kerahnya ditarik sampe molor kemana mana. Sarada nunjuk nunjuk botol Susunya yang tergeletak di sofa.

"Haus ya nak?"

Sasuke ngelus ngelus kepala anaknnya. Sedangkan yang dielus malah udah siap siap mau nangis.

Udah haus pake banget keliatannya.

"Tunggu disini ya,papa bikin dodot"

Si kepala keluarga berdiri terus jalan ke dapur,setelah sebelumnya nyetelin kartun dulu buat Sarada,biar itu anak diem dan gak ngerusuhin Sasuke bikin susu.

Sasuke nyalain kompor buat ngerebus dot Sarada. Biar steril.

Gini gini Sasuke gak terlalu gaptek soal bikin susu buat Sarada. Ya walaupun banyak gak taunya kalo soal ngurus Sarada,tapi kalo cuma bikin susu atau ganti popok Sasuke mah hafal diluar kepala. Udah khatam beliau soal _persusuan_

Apalagi susunya Sakura.

Eh.

Polisi berpangkat letnan ini ngambil susu dilemari,terus mulai nuangin air dalam dot.

"Anget ya mas. Bukan panas!"

Kata kata istrinya tadi pagi tergiang ngiang dikepalannya. Diceknya suhu air dalam dot,setelah dirasa cukup hangat Sasuke nutup dotnya buat dikasi ke Sarada.

Sebelum ngasih dotnya,Sasuke pengen sekalian bikin kopi,untuk temen nonton tv. Hari ini dia dilarang tidur seharian sama istri cantiknya. Tapi pas ngubek ubek lemari ternyata stok kopinya abis.

Istrinya belum belanja bulanan kayaknya. Jadi Sasuke cuma manyun, terus jalan ke arah Sarada yang udah teriak teriak kayak anak panda kejepit potongan kuku.

 _Emang ada?_

Tanya aja sama Saskey.

Mata Sarada langsung berbinar binar pas Sasuke datang bawa dot bergambar _tweety_ warna kuning ditangannya. Udah gak sabar si anak kecil berbadan gembul khas bayi itu menikmati susu buatan papa gantengnya. Jadi begitu Sasuke nyodorin susu ke mulutnya langsung di sedot abis sama cucu pertama dari keluarga Uchiha ini.

"Haus banget ya? Hahaha"

Sasuke gak bisa nahan ketawa ngeliat kelakuan imut anaknya,sampai sampai mata lelaki yang menginjak umur 26 tahun itu menyipit dan menampakkan gigi gingsulnya.

 _manis._

xxxxxx

Gak perlu lama lama,susu satu dot besar itu ditenggak habis oleh Sarada. Sang papa sampe terheran heran.

Mabok tidak ya?

Mabok tidak yaa?

Mabok tidak yaaa?

"Pinter banget anak papa. Sekarang ikut papa ke minimarket oke?"

Sasuke ngangkat Sarada buat dimasukkan ke dalam gendongan monyet di depan dadanya. Tapi Sarada malah meronta ronta sampe muter muter gamau digendong.

Sabar.

Ini cobaan.

Sasuke menghela nafas.

Ternyata jagain Sarada gak segampang perkiraannya

"Ayo nak. Nanti beli jajan"

Bujuk terus. Jangan kasih kendor.

Sasuke masih betah mengarahkan kaki putih Sarada buat masuk dalam lubang gendongan.

Dan dengan sedikit paksaan. Masuklah Bayi unyu itu dalam gendongan di depan dada Sasuke. Persis bayi kanguru.

Tapi abis itu Sarada malah nangis kejer.

Nunjuk nunjuk tv.

Kayaknya dia masih pengen nonton pororo,tapi dengan rese-nya papanya malah ngajakin dia jalan.

Sarada tuh gabisa diginiin!

Bapak satu anak itu cuma bisa ngelus dada denger suara tangisan Sarada yang makin kenceng. Jadi sambil nggendong Sarada di depan dadanya, pak polisi ini ngeluarin motor matic warna birunya dari garasi.

"Jangan nangis dong nak, kita kan mau jalan jalan"

Sasuke masih betah ngebujuk sarada yang mulai meronta ronta dalam gendongannya. Tangisannya makin kenceng bikin telinga Sasuke berdengung.

Distarter motornya,setelah sebelumnya doi pakein helm buat Sarada dan dirinya sendiri.

Sebagai polisi Sasuke harus bisa memberi contoh bagi masyarakat dalam berkendara yang baik dan benar. Apalagi ngajak anak semata wayangnya. Lagi lagi _safety first._

Sarada masih aja nangis sepanjang perjalanan. Bikin Sasuke kadang harus nyengir maklum ke orang orang yang ngeliatin mereka berdua.

Tangan kecilnya mukul mukul muka Sasuke,ngenes banget si bapak ini. Kena timpuk anaknya dari tadi. Ingus Sarada pun udah berkibar kibar kena angin.

Sumveh.

Sarada dan Pororo itu gabisa dipisahkan.

Tapi kok tega teganya papanya yang super ganteng - _menurut mamanya_ \- ini memisahkan Sarada dan Pororo.

Jahat!

Akhirnya pas ngelewatin persimpangan jalan ada beberapa polisi tidur.

Bukan pak polisi yang lagi tidur ya. Itu lho yang gundukan... paham kan?

 _Pokoknya itulah_

Sasuke otomatis ngerem motornya pas lewat polisi tidur.

Jedugg..

"Kkkkkkk"

terdengar suara tawa Sarada

Lewat polisi tidur lagi

Jedugg..

"Kkkkkk.."

Makin keceng tawanya

Sasuke heran,anaknya yang tadi abis nangis kejer tiba tiba ketawa.

Polisi tidur lagi.

Jedugg..

"Kkkkkkk"

Anaknya ketawa lagi.

"Yaampun. Cuma gara gara polisi tidur doang kamu berenti nangis,receh banget kamu nak"

Sasuke ketawa sambil ngelus punggung Sarada pake sebelah tangannya. Sedangkan tangan satunya tetep di stang motor.

 _Gas Bosque!_

Suara cekikikan Sarada teredam dada Sasuke.

Setelah melewati beberapa simpangan dan beberapa polisi tidur akhirnya pasangan anak dan ayah ini sampai di depan mini market.

Sasuke naro helm dan langsung masuk ke dalam,muterin rak rak yang penuh makanan dan barang barang rumah tangga terus ngambil beberapa kopi sama cemilan buat dia dan Sarada.

Langkahnya berhenti waktu ngelewatin rak makanan ringan sama jajanan anak anak. Sarada nunjuk nunjuk jelly warna warni berbentuk binatang yang berjejer rapi.

Sasuke nepok jidat.

Kenapa dia harus ngelewatin rak ini? harusnya dia muter aja biar anaknya itu gak ngeliat itu jajanan.

Bukannya pelit, tapi istrinya yang notabene seorang dokter itu selalu nyeramahin dan bilang kalo anak seumuran Sarada harus dijaga makannya. Gak boleh makan sembarangan.

Kudu makan makanan yang sehat

Padahal mah sebagai bapak yang baik,Sasuke berani jamin apa aja yang diminta anaknya pasti doi turutin.

Kalo Sarada minta adek pun,niscaya pasti Sasuke akan bekerja keras siang dan malam untuk mewujudkannya.

Ehe.

Tapi kalo Sasuke nurutin Sarada yang lagi nunjuk jelly jelly,pasti ntar dia yang jadi tumbal keganasan Sakura yang ngamuk karena anaknya dikasih makanan sembarangan.

"Gaboleh nak. Itu pait"

 _kalo ngajak anak kecil belanja itu harus banyak nguibul!_

Itu adalah salah satu pelajaran yang Sasuke ambil tiap nganterin Sakura belanja bulanan.

Istrinya itu bakal jadi tukang boong kalo lagi belanja sambil bawa Sarada,supaya itu anak ngga minta yang aneh aneh.

Kadang Sasuke sampe harus nahan malu diliatin mba mba SPG yang ketawa cekikikan denger Sakura melontarkan alasan alasan konyol dan gak masuk akal ketika membujuk Sarada yang ngamuk minta dibelikan makanan yang gaboleh untuk bayi seusiannya.

Dan sekarang Sasuke menerapkan pelajaran itu tanpa malu sedikit pun.

Bodo amat.

Daripada di kebiri Sakura.

Masa bodo dengan harga diri.

 _Nanti kalo lu lu pada punya anak,ntar lu juga bakal ngerasain!_

Sasuke mengumpat dalem hati dan bales ngeliatin mba mba SPG yang lagi cekikikan di ujung rak sana dengan muka datarnya.

Sasuke berjalan dengan tampang tak berdosa melewati rak makanan yang ditunjuk Sarada kemudian menuju kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya. Sedangkan Sarada masih mewek dalan gendongannya.

"Sshh. Diem nak."

Sasuke nepok nepok pantat Sarada. Mba mba kasir sampe ngeces liat pemandangan didepannya.

Udah cakep,gagah sayang anak pula.

Awww Suami-able banget.

Sasuke sedikit berdehem buat nyadarin mba mba yang lagi di dunia imajinasinya itu.

Soalnya daritadi belanjaanya kaga di itung itung, ehh si mba malah ngeliatin muka cakepnya Sasuke.

Padahal doi pengen cepet cepet keluar biar Sarada ngga minta yang aneh aneh lagi. Bisa bisa Sasuke stres dadakan ngadepin Sarada yang ngamuk mulu.

Sasuke ngambil duit dalem dompetnya,mau bayar belanjaanya. Udah diitung itung paling ngga abis 50 ribuan belanjaanya.

Jadi disodorkanlah duit warna biru itu ke mba kasirnya. Terus doi dengan sabar nunggu kembalian dari mbanya.

Hening...

10 detik

20 detik

30 detik

 _krik krik_

 _jir. lama banget ngitung kembalian doang!_

Batin Sasuke,doi ngeliatin mba kasirnya. Malah balik diliatin.

"Maaf mas. Uangnya kurang"

Doeng

"Hah apa?"

Sasuke nanya balik,takutnya dia salah denger atau kupingnya tiba tiba budeg karena dengerin tangisan Sarada dari tadi.

"Itu mas,duit mas kurang"

Waduh gak salah denger dia ternyata

Duitnya kurang.

Kurang?

"Kok bisa?"

Sasuke jawabnya ngga nyatai, perasaan dia udah ngitung belanjaanya tadi.

"Iya itu anaknya ngambil kinder joy"

Mba kasir nunjuk nunjuk Sarada. Terus Sasuke noleh. Anaknya itu nyengir memperlihatkan dua gigi susunya yang baru tumbuh sambil megang kinder joy di tangannya.

Kapan ini bocah nyomot kinder joy?

Kok Sasuke gatau?

Sasuke mikir keras

Wah wah ada bakat bakat ngutil ini bocah.

"Emang ini harganya berapa mba?"

"Dua belas ribu mas"

Wanjeerrrrr!

Makanan bola bola segede upil semut gini doang harganya mahal banget. Bisa dipake buat ngisi pulsa harganya.

Sasuke kicep didepan meja kasir sambil garuk garuk pipinya.

Yasudah kupasraah~

Akhirnya Sasuke ngalah karena gak tega ngeliat muka unyu Sarada yang udah meluk kinder joy nya.

Selama Sakura gatau kalo anaknya dikasih makan begituan seengaknya Sasuke bisa hidup tenang tanpa takut dikebiri sama bininya.

Sasuke rela berkorban demi Sarada.

inilah pengorbanan seorang ayah untuk anaknya.

Catet!

Sasuke pun keluar dari mini market setelah membayar kekurangan dari belanjaanya. Terus siap siap melajukan motornya untuk pulang.

Tapi tiba tiba hp nya bergetar dalam saku celana.

 _Halo?_

 _Hoi sodara sepersusuan!_

 _Najis,apaan?_

 _Gua di depan rumah lu nih,dirimu dimana?_

 _ngapain? pulang sono_

 _Dih jaat,gua kan pen main_

 _oia,gua bawa Boruto lhooooo_

 _Kamvret!_

Pip.

Sambungan telepon terputus. Lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang mutusin telepon.

Gatahan doi lama lama denger suara manusia diujung telefon sana yang katanya udah ada didepan rumahnya.

Mau ngapain coba itu manusia rawa ke rumahnya pagi pagi??

 _Duh gusti cobaan apalagi ini_

Sasuke menghela nafasnya kasar. Udah ditinggal berdua doang sama Sarada eh ini dia bakal kedatengan mahluk astral yang pasti bakal bikin kacau rumahnya.

Dua orang lagi.

Lengkap udah.

Sasuke balik lagi masuk dalem minimarket.

"Mba kinder joy nya satu lagi"

xxxxxx

Dilain tempat seorang lelaki tinggi berambut pirang lagi jalan sambil bersiul siul di sekitar komplek. Didalem gendongannya ada seorang anak yang mukannya mirip banget sama laki laki itu.

Dengan sebuah dot yang ngga lepas dari bibir si bocah pirang kecil.

Bisa disimpulkan kalo mereka adalah pasangan ayah dan anak.

Lagi asyik asyiknya jalan sekitar komplek kaki si pirang berenti di depan rumah berpager putih yang biasanya rame dipagi hari tapi hari ini keliatan sepi. Diketoknya pintu pager berkali kali tapi gaada jawaban.

Tengok kanan tengok kiri

Berharap ada yang bisa ditanyain

Ga sengaja doi liat pak RT yang tinggal disebelah rumah pager putih itu lagi nyapu di halaman rumahnya.

Daripada sesat dijalan malu bertanya,pikir si pirang maka disamperin lah pak RT buat nanyain kemana si penghuni rumah tersebut.

"Wih pak RT rajin banget pagi pagi udah nyapu"

Laki laki yang diketahui bernama naruto itu basa basi,yang diajak ngomong malah diem aja dan masang muka jutek.

 _Kacang kacang_

Naruto berdehem canggung

antara kesel sama malu karena dikacangin

"Pak, itu tetangga sebelah kemana ya? Sepi bener rumahnya"

Hening

Tidak ada jawaban

Yang terdengar cuma suara sapu yang beradu sama daun kering

Naruto mulai emosi

"Pak? Oi? Haluu? Ini budeg ato gimana? Oii?"

Si pirang dadah dadah didepan Pak RT macem ngomong sama orang buta.

Pak rt noleh begitu denger dikatain budeg sama Naruto

"Sorry ya mas,bukannya saya judes ato apa. Tapi saya lagi ngga mood ngomong"

Pak RT bernama Yamato Hadisutedjo itu akhirnya bersuara sambil kacak pinggang.

"Yaelah si bapak, pake gak mood segala. Kalem ae. Orang saya cuma nanya" Naruto ikutan kacak pinggang

"Iya tapi saya lagi badmood"

"Eleh. Gabaik pak orang tua badmood segala. Ntar cepet dipanggil tuhan lho" si bapak melotot

"Ahmasa? Boong ah"

"Survey membuktikan pak"

"Iya mas? Duh gawat" pak rt mulai masang muka panik sambil megang megang pipi naruto

"Apaan sih pak. Geli! Saya bukan hombreng!" Si pirang buru buru nepis tangan pak rt

"Yaudah kamu nanya apa tadi? Sekarang saya udah mood"

"Eh ini anak kamu?" Pak rt meratiin Boruto yang ada di gendongan Naruto

"Iya lah pak,masa hadiah ciki ciki yang saya gendong"

"Waduh pinter becanda ya masnya" pak rt dengan mata yang mulai keriput itu ketawa garing

"Saya kira tadi ayam ayaman SD"

"Ebuset. Anak gua dikata ayam ayaman SD"

Muka Naruto merah macem terong balado denger guyonan pak RT. Tadi aja katanya ngga mood tapi giliran ngatain aja pinter.

"Ehehe abis warnanya kuning kuning sih. Oya tadi nanyain mas mas yang tinggal disebelah kan?"

"Ho'oh"

"Jalan tadi sama anaknya"

Pak rt duduk di bangku,ngobrol sama naruto bikin encoknya kambuh ternyata

"Kemana pak?"

"Meneketehe"

Anjir nih si bapak,bener bener nguji kesabaran Naruto

Tarik napas

Hembus

Tarik

Hembus

Tarik

Haaah

Naruto kentut

Untung gabunyi

"Pak pegangin anak saya bentar dong. Saya mau nelpon"

Naruto ikutan duduk di bangku

"Encok saya lagi kambuh nih. Gabisa mas"

"Yaudah pegangin tangan saya aja,saya mau ngambil hp"

Si pirang deket deket pak rt berharep dia mau bantu naruto yang lagi kerepotan.

"Saya? Pegang tangan kamu? Ngga rabies nih?"

Cukup.

Cukup sudah

Habis sudah kuota kesabaran naruto

Sekarang ini Naruto berharap banget doi punya upil yang bisa meledak. Dan pengen ngelempar ke muka pak rt. Ya minimal gosong atau muka songongnya ancur lah.

Sadis.

"Jir. Gosah gosah gua bisa sendiri!"

Karena gatahan Naruto akhirnya pergi ninggalin pak rt yang tiba tiba mulai pucet. Ngga lama kedengeran suara pak rt muntah muntah di depan rumah

"Mamam tuh kentut gue!"

xxxxxx

Sasuke baru aja masukin motornya ke dalem garasi baru pulang dari minimarket. Doi dikejutkan dengan dua orang yang muncul dibalik ayunan gantung di teras rumahnya.

Dua orang berambut kuning

Bajunya kuning

Giginya?

K...

Ngga ding.

Dua orang itu lagi cekikikan entah ngetawain apa.

"Ngapain lu di situ to?"

"Astaga! Tekejoed aku Sas. Kapan datengnya lu?"

Naruto ngelus dadanya. Kaget

"Budeg amat lu to,ga denger motor gue emang?"

"Anjir lu ta to ta to. Emang gua Darto"

"Emang nama lu siapa?"

"Naruto kan"

"Nah gua panggil 'to' kenapa sewot"

"Eek lu Sas. Ada aja bahan lu buat adu mulut sama gue"

Sasuke mendengus di depan pintu rumahnya,tangannya ngubek ubek kantong celananya nyari kunci rumah.

Tiap Sasuke ketemu Naruto pasti aja kerjaanya berdebat,gada yang mau ngalah ujung ujungnya adu mulut.

Padahal mereka itu temen kecil,dari SD sampe SMA,temen kuliah,temen satu kos,sama sama waktu masuk akademi polisi,sama sama ngecengin Sakura pas jaman kuliah tapi Sakura jodohnya sama Sasuke sedangkan Naruto akhirnya ngerelain Sakura iklas lahir batin dan kemudian nikah sama adek kelas yang udah naksir doi dari jaman SMA, Hinata.

Cuma waktu lulus Akademi Polisi aja mereka pisah, Sasuke masuk Divisi Kriminal sedangkan Naruto masuk Divisi Humas.

Tapi itu tidak mengurangi intensitas pertemuan dan adu mulut mereka. Apalagi semenjak mereka menikah dan tinggal satu komplek makin sering aja mereka berantem. Ya walaupun mereka berantem cuma buat lucu lucuan doang ngga serius. Mereka udah paham sifat satu sama lain.

Sama sama _bacot-able_

"Sakura kemana sas?"

Naruto nanyain Sasuke yang lagi nurunin Sarada dari gendongannya. Mata anak perempuan Sasuke gak lepas dari anak berambut kuning digendongan Naruto.

"Lagi seminar ke kampus kampus"

"Terus lu ditinggal bedua doang sama Sarada?"

Sasuke ngangguk

"Buahahaa. Sama kita bro"

"Emang bini lu kemana?"

Si kepala keluarga nyalain tv buat Sarada terus nyempilin dot di bibir anaknya.

"Bini gue pulang kampung 2 hari,gua disuruh jaga Boruto"

"Oh"

"Oh doang lagi lu."

Naruto nempelin pantatnya di sofa rumah Sasuke setelah sebelumnya ngedudukin Boruto di sebelah Sarada.

"Gosah duduk di sofa gue nar,lu pasti belum mandi kan?"

Sasuke nunjuk nunjuk Naruto yang udah ganti posisi tiduran di sofa empuknya.

Laki laki itu dateng ke rumah Sasuke cuma pake bokser sama kaos kuning yang udah molor. Keliatan banget belom mandinya. Mana rambutnya masih amburadul.

Yang ditunjuk malah asik garuk garuk perutnya sambil nyengir.

"Kok tau sih,cie peratiaan"

Naruto noel noel dagu sasuke yang duduk di lantai.

"Najis lah. Anjir mandi sono lu. Bau onta tau ga"

Sasuke buru buru nampol tangan Naruto di mukannya.

"Pedes banget kata kata lu Sas elah"

Si rambut kuning pura pura merajuk, masang muka semelas dan seunyu mungkin. Sasuke gumoh ngeliatnya.

"Dirumah gua ledengnya lagi rusak. Jadi gua belom sempet mandi"

Naruto berubah posisi lagi jadi tengkurap sambil mainin hp nya.

"Siapa?"

"Aku"

"Yang nanyaaaaaa"

"Bangke lu sas. Gua kutuk jadi kartu remi mampus lu!"

Naruto sewot merasa dikerjain sama Sasuke,dilemparkannya bantal Sofa ke Sasuke yang udah lari kebirit birit menuju dapur.

Jir lah. Tak ada lagi yang membuat Sasuke bahagia selain bisa ngeledekin si Naruto. Sehari aja ngga ngatain Naruto,hidupnya terasa kurang afdol.

 _no ngatain no life_

Itu motto hidup Sasuke untuk Naruto

Cie.

So sweet ya.

"Kopi juga Sas"

"Gua gakan kasih lu kopi sebelum lu mandi. Gamau gue ntar gelas Sakura terkontaminasi bibir lu"

"Dih si bahlul. Emang bacot gue rabies. Yaudah gua numpang mandi disini kalo gitu"

"Dasar gamodal,noh kamar mandinya di sebelah kiri. Kalo mau air panas pencet yang merah,kalo air dingin pencet yang biru"

Sasuke masih sibuk ngaduk kopinya sambil ngomong sama Naruto

"Buset lu mandi pake dispenser?"

Naruto melongo di depan Sasuke

Hampir aja Sasuke ngelempar termos yang lagi dipegangnya ke arah Naruto yang masih ngeliatin dengan tampang bloon.

"Dasar udik. Kamar mandi gue bisa keluar air panas sama dingin. Lu kira dispenser doang yang bisa gitu. Primitif."

"Wih canggih. Tajir lu sekarang Sas"

Naruto menampilkan ekpresi takjub kemudian buru buru masuk dalam kamar mandi Sasuke.

"Sas?"

Kepala Naruto ngintip dicela cela pintu kamar mandi

"Apalagi?"

"Lu abis onani?"

"Bangsat!"

xxxxxx

Dari tadi mata Sasuke ngga bisa lepas dari Sarada yang ketawa cekikikan sambil sesekali tepuk tangan waktu ngeliat kartun di tv layar datar besar didepannya. Si papa kadang curi curi moment buat videoin sarada terus dikirim ke istrinya nan jauh disana.

Tapi perhatiannya terusik ketika liat Boruto mandangin Sarada.

Bukan ke Sarada,lebih tepatnya ke kinder joy yang dipegang Sarada.

Anak gadis Sasuke yang sadar kalo lagi diliatin pun menoleh

"Bo bo bo..."

Anak kecil berambut hitam yang dikucir satu itu ngumpetin kinder joy nya dibelakang punggungnya. Takut dikepet sama si Boruto

"Alaaaa..."

Boruto merangkak ke arah Sarada berniat melihat apa yang disembunyiin Sarada tadi. Tapi dengan gesit Sarada merangkak ke arah papanya.

"Papapa.. bo.." Si anak nunjuk nunjuk Boruto

"hey kenapa? Sarada gaboleh pelit oke? Kasih kinder joy nya satu ke Boruto nak"

Sasuke berusaha membujuk Sarada yang udah manyun sambil terus ngumpetin kinder joy nya.

Boruto yang udah gasabar pengen liat jajanan Sarada akhirnya ngerebut kinder joy itu dari tangan Sarada

 _Sudah ku duga_

Inner Sasuke dalem hati.

Untung tadi Sasuke balik ke minimarket buat beli kinder joy satu lagi,soalnya doi udah nebak kalo si Boruto pasti bakal ngincer apa aja yang dipegang Sarada sampe dapet. Sasuke tau banget kalo anak pertama si Uzumaki ini berjiwa preman persis bapaknya.

"Huaaaaaa"

 _Tuh kan tuh kan nangis_

Tangisan Sarada pun pecah,sedangkan Boruto natap anak cewe didepanya dengan tampang tak berdosa.

Sasuke cuma bisa melotot horror liat kelakuan balita pirang di depannya.

"Boruto gaboleh ngerebut gitu!"

Naruto tiba tiba muncul dari kamar mandi udah keliatan lebih seger dan lebih manusiawi.

"Anak lu sadis banget nar"

Sasuke meluk Sarada yang masih nangis

"Tau nih anak siapa. Lahir lewat bluetooth kali nih anak! Ayo kembaliin punyanya Sarada"

Naruto pelan pelan ngambil kinder joy yang direbut Boruto tadi terus balikin ke Sarada yang masih sesegukan,sedangkan Boruto masang muka songong yang bikin Naruto geregetan pengen ngemut ubun ubun anak pertamanya ini.

"Lain kali kalo mau sesuatu minta baik baik. Gaboleh ngerebut." laki laki rambut kuning itu nyeramahin anaknya terus ngedudukin pantatnya di sofa.

"Oi denger ayah ngga? Sekarang coba minta baik baik sama Sara"

Naruto ngangkat Boruto buat duduk lagi disebelah Sarada. Sasuke cuma diem ngeliatin tingkah temennya yang tiba tiba waras ini.

Biasanya sih Sasuke bakal kabur kalo Naruto udah mulai ngeluarin jurus _khotbah no jutsu_ nya.

"Saraa minta jajannya boleeh?"

Naruto nyontohin sama Boruto cara minta yang baik dan benar sambil niruin gaya ngomongnya anak kecil,bikin Sasuke yang denger ketawa ngakak sampai hampir terjungkal dari sofa.

"Alaaaa ajan oleeeh?" Boruto ikut niruin omongannya Naruto. Bayi umur setahun itu nyodorin tangannya ke Sarada yang bales ditatap Sarada pake muka datar khas bapaknya.

"Ra Boruto minta jajannya tuh, Dikasih ya?" Sasuke ikut ikutan bujuk anaknya.

Sarada ngeliatin papanya terus gantian ngeliatin Boruto

"uhhh.."

akhirnya Sarada ngasih satu kinder joy nya ke Boruto.

Dibales teriakan heboh dari Boruto dan Naruto yang Salto dari sofa.

 _dasar alay_

perempatan tercetak di jidat sasuke

Tapi dia juga ikut seneng karena anaknya sekarangjadi tau yang namanya berbagi. Sasuke boleh ngga berbangga?

Boleh boleh boleh

Sasuke menghujani anaknya dengan ciuman bertubi tubi, anaknya itu cekikikan

"Anak papa pinter!"

"Sas ini apaan?"

Sasuke nengok ke Naruto yang lagi ngeliatin kinder joy di tangannya heran

"Jajanan itu mah. Gantiin lho nar"

"Jir gini doang minta gantiin. Paling juga cebu harganya"

Naruto ngebukain kinder joy buat Boruto

"Cebu palalu? Harganya 12 ribu"

Naruto melotot denger omongan Sasuke,sasuke bales ngeliatin naruto

"Makanan segede kelereng gini 12 rebu? Mahal amat. Bisa dipake beli bensin weh"

"Yaudah lu jajanin aja anak lu bensin sono!"

Si naruto ketawa. Kadang temennya ini kalo ngomong gak kira kira. Nusuk sampe ke lubang pantatnya.

Sakit.

Tapi Naruto udah biasa denger mulut silet Sasuke.

Udah kebal dia mah

"Yaudah. Besok lah gua ganti. Catet aja"

Naruto nyeruput kopi Sasuke dengan santainya

"Catet mulu. Udah banyak utang lu sama gue"

"Taikebo! Kopi gua woy"

"Bangkee. Panas ini sas!"

DUUUUUTTT~

"Asyuuuu! Kentut lagi lu nar"

"Bangsat bau gila!"

"Hahahahahaha sorry kelepasan gua Sas"

"Bajingan! Enyah lu darisini!"

xxxxxx

Abis acara rebut rebutan kinder joy dua anak balita beda warna rambut itu lagi asyik nyusun nyusun balok warna warni di dalem kotak.

Sudah damai rupannya,sedangkan dua bapak lagi asyik di dunianya masing masing.

Sasuke lagi tegang nonton film kungfu panda setelah sebelumnya nyaris meregang nyawa gara gara nyium bau kentutnya Naruto, lain lagi si pabrik kentut rambut kuning yang asik main hp sambil ketawa ketawa gajelas.

"Coba liat Sas,mantan gua ngechat gua masa?" Naruto nyodorin hp nya ke Sasuke yang masih betah mantengin tv

"Emang lu punya mantan?"

"Yeee ngeremehin,gini gini gua laku keras bro,coba liat dulu elah"

Sasuke akhirnya ngerebut itu hp terus ngebaca isi chatnya karena gatahan bajunya ditarik tarik mulu sama Naruto.

"Shion? Yang mana tuh,kayak kenal"

Dibalikin lagi itu hp ke naruto

"Anak ekonomi dulu inget ga? yang bahenol itu Sas wokwok"

Naruto makin cekikikan gajelas sambil guling gulingan di lantai

"Oh, itu kan istri mudanya Dosen Guy"

Sasuke dengan santainya ngeresep kopinya yang hampir dingin terus ngambil kacang kulit dari toples

"Yang bener? Kapan kawinnya? Kok gue gatau?" Si pirang deket deket Sasuke terus ikut nyomot kacang dari toples. "Jangan gibah lu" lanjut naruto

"Dari kita semester 4,gosipnya udah nyebar sekampus kali"

"ih tai,berati gua kebagian bekas pak Guy dong? Najis tralala. Culun gitu bisa dapet istri muda, bening,bahenol lagi"

Boruto sama Sarada sampe nengok denger sumpah serapah Naruto.

Untung dua bocah itu belom ngerti apa yang dibahas sama dua orang dewasa didepan mereka.

"Bekas,emang udah lu apain aja?"

"Ya lu paham laah" naruto nyengir setan

"Hahahaha dasar sinting. Tapi dari dulu emang lu kan kalah stan mulu nar"

Sasuke ketawa sampe mukul mukul sofa saking ngakaknya. Naruto manyun

"Lu mau gue sleding? Gini gini gue dulu hampir dapetin bini lu hahaha"

"Tapi akhirnya gue yang dapet kan? Gua masih inget tuh Sakura pernah cerita pas lu nembak dia. Katanya lu sampe ngompol gegara grogi" tawa Sasuke makin kenceng

"Anjir si jidat ngapain cerita cerita yang gituan? Engga gua mah. Nembak iya,ngompol mah kaga"

"Kapan si jidat cerita?"

"Pas mau nikah dia cerita semua kali"

"Apalah malu maluin gua ae"

"Lagian dulu gua tau kok Sakura sukanya sama lu, lu juga ngapain sok sok jual mahal. Dasar playboy cap kutil. Kena karma kan lu"

Naruto nendang pantat Sasuke yang lagi cengar cengir.

mengingat masa lalu kah?

"Gosah cengar cengir deh lu sas. Kenapa dulu lu tiba tiba pengen nikahin sakura? Dapet hidayah dari bungkus rinso lu?"

"Palalu empuk! Ya lu tau kan waktu itu gua masih penasaran penasarannya sama cewe. Eh pas sama Sakura gua langsung mikir kayanya udahan deh main mainnya"

"Preeeett,selingan lu juga banyak pas sama Sakura" Kulit kacang melayang ke muka ganteng Sasuke

"Tapi kan akhirnya yang gua nikahin Sakura,gua cuma pengen komitmen sama Sakura waktu itu nar"

"Tuh ngaku kan lu,banyak selingkuhan"

"Yee gua mah nyari yang terbaik nyet!"

"Jadi Sakura yang terbaik nih?!"

" _ofcourse"_

Naruto manggut manggut denger cerita Sasuke,emang sih drama percintaan Sasuke-Sakura rada mbulet alias rumit.

Mulai dari Sakura yang ngejar ngejar Sasuke si playboy kampus,terus Sakura yang mulai nyerah gara gara gosip receh tentang Sasuke,terus Sasuke yang balik ngejar ngejar Sakura. Sampe akhirnya sahabat perempuannya itu yakin dan mau waktu Sasuke ngelamar Sakura di depan orang tuannya.

Kalo cerita cinta Naruto mah datar datar aja,soalnya dulu dia sempet nganggep dia cinta mati sama Sakura pas awal awal kuliah. Eh seiring berjalannya waktu doi nyadar kalo rasa sukannya ke Sakura ternyata cuma sebates cowok sama sahabat cewenya.

Setelah ngiklasin Sakura ke Sasuke barulah petualangan cinta Naruto dimulai.

Dari macarin ayam kampus sampe tante tante udah pernah. Tapi akhirnya berlabuh sama seorang cewe ade kelasnya pas SMA yang ngga sengaja ketemu pas Naruto magang.

Kenalan kenalan,jalan bareng galama jadian terus Naruto ngajak nikah.

Di iyain sama Hinata

Munculah Boruto,anak semata wayangnya sama Hinata.

Naruto pun tobat jadi petualang

 _prok prok_

 _tepuk tangan_

Setelah larut dalam nostalgia jaman kuliah Sasuke disadarkan sama hp nya yang bunyi.

dilayarnya ada tulisan

 _10 am_

 _Waktunya Sarada makan_

Ada notifikasi alarm di hp hitamnya,sejak kapan Sasuke bikin pengingat di hp nya?

Pasti ini kerjaan istri merah mudanya yang bikin alarm di hp Sasuke.

Diliatnya Sarada yang masih asyik nyusun puzzle,terus Sasuke bangkit dan jalan ke dapur.

Ngga butuh waktu lama buat Sasuke bikin bubur untuk anaknya,dalam hitungan menit bubur udah tersaji di depan sarada,ngga lupa sebotol air putih dan sedotan serta celemek yang menggantung di leher sarada.

"Aaaaaa"

Sasuke nyodorkan sendok ke mulut kecil Sarada yang disambut dengan suapan lahap dari balita itu

"pinter! Aaaa lagi"

"Nar kalo gua nyuapin sarada lu jangan ikut mangap!"

"Wkwkwk kebawa suasana gue"

Sasuke mendengus

"Anak lu ngga makan?" Sasuke noleh ke Boruto yang lagi selonjoran nonton boboiboy gayanya udah kaya bos popok aja.

"Gampang,pake kuah ramen juga jadi"

Naruto ikut selonjoran

"Ohh jadi yang dibilang bini gua itu elu?" Sasuke nginget obrolannya tadi pagi sama Sakura

"Hah bilang apaan?"

"Ngga" Sasuke ngelanjutin aktifitasnya nyuapin Sarada

"Cielah mantan playboy kampus lagi nyuapin anaknya. Coba liat"

Tai! Sejak kapan Naruto videoin Sasuke yang lagi suapin Sarada?

Pake acara live di Instagram lagi. Ada emoticon emoticon hati nya pula

Yang komen rata rata mantan pacarnya pas jaman kuliah lagi

Kamvret! Kemana perginya wibawa Sasuke doh!

"Apaan sih"

Si kepala keluarga Uchiha masang muka gahar mau marah.

"Hehe kalem bro kalem"

atraksi live instagram naruto kemudian berhenti karena telfon masuk ke hp nya

 _Yo halo?_

 _Halo a,aa dimana?_

 _Ini siapa sih?_

 _Ini hanabi pea!_

 _Oh elu bi, gasopan bet sama ipar lu_

 _ba bi ba bi,berasa hewan bercongor gue. Aa dimana?_

 _Rumah Sasuke ini_

 _Jemputin atuh_

 _Lah emang gabawa motor?_

 _Kan motornya dibengkel, kata teteh aa dirumah. Makanya jemput_

 _Yasalam,angkot kan banyak. Naik angkot aja_

 _Nanaonan? Ogah ah. Jemputin pokonya! Gua aduin teteh lu!_

 _Elaah. iya iya tukang ngadu_

 _Okesip. gapake lama_

 _iya jurig!_

"Siapa nar?"

Sasuke mandangin naruto yang lagi garuk garuk kepalanya

"Adenya hinata minta jemput"

"Oh"

"Yaudah sas gua jalan dulu, udah jam tidurnya Boruto ini juga ini" Naruto ngangkat boruto yang udah setengah teler. Yaampun cepet banget itu anak molornya padahal barusan sasuke liat itu anak masih ketawa ketawa liat sopo jarwo di tv.

"Giliran kenyang aja pulang lu"

"Hehehe mau gimana lagi,thanks yo. sampe ketemu besok ya bosqueee"

Naruto keluar rumah Sasuke sambil teriak teriak kayak tarzan,bikin sasuke geregetan pengen nyambit pake guci gede di sebelahnya.

Gak lama setelah naruto pulang sasuke deketin anaknya yang lagi baring di karpet bayinya. Bocah kecil itu sesekali nguap.

"Bobo ya nak?"

Sasuke ngusap ngusap punggung sarada yang lagi ngedot. Matanya juga lama lama makin berat.

Hampir aja doi ketiduran,hp disebelahnya bunyi

" _Istriku is Calling_ "

Sasuke buru buru ngegeser ikon hijau di layar sentuh hp nya.

"Halo yang?"

"Mas? Ngapain?"

"Ini lagi ngelonin sarada,kamu dimana?"

"Aku udah di tempat seminar, gimana sarada rewel?"

Sasuke ngelepas dot dari mulut sarada yang sudah tidur

"Ngga,anteng dia.

Pulang jam berapa yang?"

"Syukur deh kalo gitu,Paling ntar jam 5 udah pulang,kamu udah makan?"

"Belum,kamu udah?"

Mata Sasuke makin berat,bisa bisa dia ketiduran beneran ini. Tapi suara istrinya masih terdengar diujung telefon.

"Udah mas,kamu makan dulu sana. makanan ada dimeja makan tinggal dipanasin aja. Oya sarada udah makan?"

"Udah tadi langsung tidur."

"Yaudah,nanti ku telfon lagi"

"Hm. Kamu hati hati ya"

Pip.

Sasuke natap anaknya yang gerak gerak dalam tidurnya.

Diusapnya rambut hitam anaknya pelan.

"Kalo tidur persis mama kamu nak"

Diliatnya kelopak mata sarada yang sedikit terbuka,persis kaya Sakura kalo tidur

"Gatau deh kalo papa dulu gajadi nikah sama mama,pasti papa gaakan dapet malaikat secantik kamu. Papa dulu dodol banget." Sasuke bermonolog

"bulu mata kamu lentik kaya mama, eh tapi lebih lentik. Kaya Popa Itachi"

Sasuke nginget nginget muka abangnya yang sekarang lagi bertugas jadi Prajurit Perdamaian di Timur Tengah.

"Nanti kalo Sarada sudah besar jadi anak yang berbakti Sama orang tua ya nak. Jadi anak baik kebanggaan mama sama papa.

Papa sama mama sayang banget sama Sara"

Sasuke meluk anaknya yang udah pules dalam tidurnya. Rasa ngantuk juga mulai mendera sasuke. Dan ngga lama pasangan ayah dan anak itu melewati sisa hari sabtu dengan tidur pulas berpelukan sampai sang mama pulang dari kesibukannya.

End

xxxxxxxxxx

Waaaa

Sorry endingnga kurang memuaskan,gua bingung gimana bikin endingnya. Otak gua udah mentok keabisan ide.

Tadinya mau dibikin series tapi ga jadi.

Sumpah ya ngetik 6k aja udah ampe kriting jari tangan gua. Capek vroh

Gua salut deh sama para author yang bikin cerita dengan word yang banyak apalagi sampe 10 atau 15k. Kebayang capenya. perlu diapresiasi author author yang seperti itu yeyeyeyyeee

Oya buat yang nunggu Green Eyed Girl ch 3,gua belum bisa up karena kesibukan pribadi.

eh tapi gua malah publish ini -_- maafkeun.

Gua lagi pengen bikin yang ringan ringan dan menghibur. tapi kayaknya ff ini jauh dari kata menghibur deh wkwk

Oya buat para followers / reviewers di ffku yang sebelumnya,kalo kalian punya cerita atau publish cerita bisa bagi link nya ke gua ga? Dan gua akan dengan seneng hati baca cerita kalian :3

Sebelum dan sesudahnya terimakasih

Salam,

Wilish


End file.
